Conducted
by cvntery
Summary: WARNING: This is rated M for a reason, there is graphic violence and graphic sex. This story is a fanfiction of tokyo mew mew/mew mew power and the main character is a remake of Zakuro/Renee in a girl named Viola, The other mew mews are in the story but not at first because she has to meet them still and you'd have to know the english version of the mew mew names from mew mew power
1. Teen Wolf

"Thank you! thank you sososo much" a man who looked about in his early twenties chanted as he kneeled about 6 feet away from me. "its... it was nothing, just my job." i reply slowely backing away, considering it was about 1:30 am pitch black except the faint yellow street light that the man was on the other side of. He didnt seem to take what i said because he continued nervously speaking "No of course it was something you put yourself infront of a beast for me, you know not many people would do that" this is the longest ive stayed and talked to someone who ive helped. There is just somthing about this young man that seemed so charming, he was classically handsome but still had a boyish twinkle to his eyes. "Its just my job really-" i cut myself off as the man stepped closer but i flung back farther into the dark. The man stood directly under the street light and i saw even more of his face revealing his chocolate brown eyes that really stood out in the suit he was wearing. He causiously said in a soothing voice "please madam' dont be scared i just wish to see the face of my suiter" he held out his hand which was a considerably bigger than mine. I know this isnt part of what im supposed to do but he was just so enchanting and thats something i dont say very often. i reach to take his hand but motion it back before he could relize i was about to hold it because i wouldnt want to frighten him. its been a good 30 seconds of silence before he says "please i beg of you, i just want to be able to know the face so i can remember you forever" i knew it was a horrible idea but before i took a slow step forward i ran my fingers threw my long jet black hair just to get any noticable tangles out of it. as i finally got under the street light i put my head up slowly and the man got back into his kneeling position and gasped "what the actual fuck" he looked so horrified which is what i saw coming anyway, but still i was kind of hurt. Its not like nobodys seen me like this before but i guess he just wasnt expecting his 'knight in shinning armour' to have a pointy ears and a tail rather than whatever it is saviours have. I took one last look at him and took a big leap which lead to me land on the roof of a nearby house, causing the man to only become a far shadow to me but i didn't stop to take another glance i just kept sourring away and i think the fact that i heard a faint yelling chanting "you're the real beast, you're the real beast". I was never sure if the man was saying that or it was just my subconscious being a ass.


	2. Lesbian Request Denied

Then suddenly it went dark and i heard the mans voice chant my name. "Viola?...Viola?" Then it turned into my mothers voice. "Wake up you're going to be late for school!" i rubbed my eyes getting yesterdays winged-eyeliner all over my hands then replied in a sleepy voice "alright mom im coming" my mom rolled her eyes and left. why do i keep having that dream? but its not like it didnt happen that happened a whole two weeks ago i dont even think about it anymore but i cant get him out of my mind, its not like i actually know him or even care. I just decided to brush it off and i got ready for school as usual, changed my lip piercings from studs to rings and then my nose piercing from a ring to a stud (i have OCD so get used to it) threw on jeans and a grey hoodie, straightened my hair while parting it at the side. always. the. same. i dont really have breakfast for i dont really see the point of eating in the morning i only really gain a appetite after 3pm. I grabbed my headphones and turned on sworn'in - sunshine on my iphone 4. Sometimes on my walk to school i see this girl who im guess goes to the alternative school down the street, she has choppy shoulder length blonde hair and radiant green eyes ive also always been quite fond of her whenever i see her around the neighbourhood. Today just happened to be one of those days where i see her and she also happened to be running and running right into me causing me to drop my book bag. "Im so sorry ohmygosh let me get that for you!" she went and picked up my fallen things and putting them back in my bag for me. Shes never been this close to me before and shes alot taller up close (and prettier). i replied gently "its alright no worries at all" i gave her a soft smile "Im Viola" she blushed before replying "im Bethany" she looked tough from far away but after speaking to her for just abit more than a minute i could tell she was a real sweet heart. "Ive seen you around here a bit right?" i began to reply right after she said that "yeah you definitly have, ive seen you too you go to the alternative school right?" she brushed her should and said "yes i d- oh jeez speaking of school i was running because im late!" she gave me a tight squeeze then bolted of "nice to meet you violette!" Great, cute girl forgot my name. At least i got a hug, i absolutely love huging tall people just because i feel so small and cute like the top of my head reached the bottom of her neck. Nice now im late for school too.


	3. Friends Look Out For Foe's

I didnt even reach the front of the school yet before i heard a awful noise. It was my best friend chason and he just happened to crying. "Whats wrong babe?" I said in a soft voice while a squated down beside him and put my hand on his back as he replied back in a very concerning voice "Viola you need you leave" i could see the change in his face go from depressed to shocked. "What are you talking about chason?" I said back to him and took the sleave of my sweater to whipe the tears off his cheek. "A man.. He, well, someone put a description of a girl that appears to look like you in a missing ad and this man is here at our school because he believes he found her and he thinks its you! He claims you're his daughter but he only looks no more than 5 years older than you." I stop and think for a minute to try and process what chason has just said. What had he just said? What man could he be talking about what is going on? i sat there for a solid 30 seconds trying to think of a sympathetic reply to help chason cheer up. "chason its okay im really honestly fine nobodys going to hurt me or take me away." Chason looked a bit im relief but obviously not completely convinced "but Viola i cant risk to lose you like this you're all i have" he frowned and i swollowed because the amount of nervousness for one morning made my throat dry. The bell rang and everyone went to class exept for me. Chason motioned towards me "are you coming?" a gave him a dark grin before swiftly replying "il be there in a bit i have to deal with something" chason looked a bit weery but he never likes to be late for class so i doubt he will worry to much. Chason took my hand and cuffed it between both of his "stay safe" before he left. This wasnt odd for me and chason we have a pretty close friendship basically like a relationship but we could never commit to eachother in such a way, actually me and chason almost dated one time but i didnt want to be with anybody just out of the fact that i absolutely hate loving people because then that gives them the power to hurt you and lets face it love never lasts./div


	4. Transformations And Hip Rotations

a man stepped out from the school doors. "i thought i smelled a rat" the man detested but then continued to add on to his insult "or should i say beast?" i took a step closer to show him i was in no fear, because really i wasnt. "it seems we meet again" i gave him a sharp glare as i say that but right after i said it he quickly said as if he had planned for this to happen "ah yes but this time you're going to be the damsel in destress". if you hadnt already guessed it yes, this was the guy i had saved a couple weeks back. "such a gentlemen when you think a beautiful young women had saved you but now you're just being a cunt to your 'savior'" after i blurt that out i knew i was going to prepare for a fight, i pull out my power pendant and give it a quick peck with my lips to activate it then hold it high over my head with one hand. "Power pendant Mutaforfasis!" i gracefully get up into the air into a little purple bubble a my outfit changed from my school clothes into flexable shorts and a just as flexable tight shirt. I rise down with my sword across my chest ready for combat. "mew mew style mew mew grace mew mew power in your face" i do a quick back flip and land on the school supply shed roof directly across from where the man is but he is on the ground. I literally learned the back flip and other tricks just to look cool i rarely need them in combat i mostly just jump away and i look like im flying. The man gave me a smile and said "im not here to fight darling, i am truly intrigued with you" i was kind of confused so i put my sword away and jumped down infront of him. He stepped very close to me in a way that made me able to smell his breath and see right into his eyes. He continued "why dont you come with me after school, id go now but i have classes"... classes? he looked much older to be in highschool but now that i think about it it could be that hes so tall or maybe the fact that i just hadnt seen him around here before. as i was thinking and letting this all sink in the men, er should i say boy took hes hand and ran it down my shoulder finally stopping that my hips rolling his thumb in a slow circle. i finally reply "if you think you can treat a girl like that i dont think you're going to be getting anyone anytime soon" i smack his hand away but he still didnt seem to be getting the message and he gave me a evil smile just before turning around and saying "my names mark by the way" before walking off.


End file.
